This description relates to fluid management for surgical procedures.
In an endoscopic procedure, such as arthroscopic surgery, a fluid management system is used to supply fluid to a body cavity. The fluid is delivered to a joint cavity to provide access and visibility to the surgeon performing a surgical procedure within the cavity. The fluid is used to flush the joint cavity of blood and debris, and/or to maintain a reasonable level of joint distension.